Weights have been developed for attachment to and removal from a variety of athletic pieces, as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,834,697 (hockey stick), 3,398,961 (golf club), 3,971,559 (baseball bat), 3,944,225 (baseball bat), 3,716,239 (golf club), 3,521,883 (baseball bat), 3,623,724 (baseball bat), 2,608,409 (golf club), 3,458,203 (golf club), and 4,045,034 (golf club). In areas not necessarily analogous to the art of the present invention, removable weights for attachment to the arms or legs of the wearer have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,427,020, 3,306,610, 3,528,652, 3,490,766 and 3,588,105.